how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dianna's Lover/Coming Back Review
Part 2/2, lets get it done! "Thank you Linus." Although I thought The Locket was good, Coming Back really ups the ante, and was an incredible way to start Season 9. As per usual, I'm going to break up the episode into its various subplots, and this time I'm going to start with Lily and Ted's storyline (which actually intertwines with Robin and Barney's but we'll get to that). The episode opens with Lily and Ted (again), who are both asking for the key's to their rooms. The man who helps them (Curtis) is a great addition to the cast; his reaction towards Ted being by himself at this romantic hotel is priceless. Lily goes on to discover that Marshall may not make it to the wedding, causing her to get the "Kennedy Package" from the bartender, Linus. As we've seen in the past, drunk Lily is not the best person to be around, but we'll get back to that. I found the opening to this episode much more satisfying that The Locket, as although there was again, very little plot development, it was very funny; especially with the addition of Curtis. The next subplot of the episode is a continuation of Marshall and Daphne's troubles at the airport. Now that they have reached the other end of the airport, they receive information that all flights have been cancelled, and that the best way to get to New York is by car. The two rush over to the rental dealership only to find themselves in a large line. However, after an amazing save by a very quick rental rep. Marshall receives the last car. Daphne and Marshall strike a deal, which greatly favors Daphne as she gets the keys to the car, but Marshall being as Barney would say all "shucksy-doodle" gives her the keys. Daphne does return though, demanding that she picks the music, and Marshall pays for gas, to which he agrees. I enjoyed the continuation of the story from last episode, especially some bits (Daphne throwing Marshall's carry on, HERM!), and it also provided (some) plot development. Barney, James and Robin's storyline was again the most dull for me this episode. With that being said though, I did enjoy it.Their story begins with the couple eating with Barney's brother James, Lily and Ted. Barney begins recalling the tale of the Stinson curse, a curse which made the members of the Stinson family perpetually horny, not allowing them to be in a monogamous relationship. Barney leaves to talk to Marshall (about his flight problems), and while his brother is away, James reveals he's getting a divorce, Lily all the while receiving drinks from Linus. Robin, angry at James, tells everyone present to not say a word about it, as she believes that James and Tom were the only couple that made Barney believe in marriage, as they broke the Stinson curse. Lily drunkenly reveals that James is getting a divorce, but Barney takes is surprisingly well. Despite some ridiculous antics (the Russian story), this subplot progressed the most plot out of all the subplots. I especially liked how they brought back "it's for the bride" and Barney blindly agrees, despite the fact that he came up with the phrase. Definitely worth noting, is the future scene with Ted and the Mother. All I can say is that those two are the most perfect fit for each other. I mean, my favorite couple before this was Ted and Zoey, but this scene was spectacular. The chemistry between the two actors is amazing, and the entire scene was just so sweet, it brought tears to my eyes. Ted's finally met his match. Matt's Rating: 8.5/10 Category:Blog posts